generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alfa
Wojciech Brzeziński |debiut = Przymierze bohaterów: część 1 }} Nanit Alfa – czujący nanit stworzony przez Cezara Salazara podczas projektu nanitów, którego głównym zadaniem było kontrolowanie innych nanitów. Gdy okazało się, że próbował kontrolować żywe istoty, został wysłany do innego wymiaru, którym okazała się Nicość. Biografia Wczesne życie thumb|left|[[Cezar tworzy nanit Alfa.]] Alfa został stworzony przez Cezara, by jako czująca forma mógł kontrolować inne nanity, ale jego ciało było niestabilne i ulotne. Starał się tworzyć mechaniczne ciała, by utrzymać się przy życiu, jednak nie udawało mu się, dlatego postanowił wykorzystywać ciała organiczne jako swoich gospodarzy. Wkrótce, Alfa został wysłany przez Cezara do równoległego wymiaru, Nicości. Naukowiec myślał, że to pusty wymiar, jednak kazało się, że wysłał niestabilnego Alfę do kosmicznego więzienia. Tam nanit zetknął się z obcą technologią, którą wykorzystał, aby powrócić na Ziemię, w nadziei, że jego „ojciec” pomoże mu uzyskać stabilne ciało . Sezon trzeci „Przymierze bohaterów: część 1” thumb|Alfa ponownie spotyka swego „[[Cezar Salazar|ojca”.]] Po ucieczce z Nicości, korzystając z ciała robota jako gospodarza jego niestabilnej energii, wrócił do świata Rexa poprzez szczelinę w czasoprzestrzeni, a wraz z nim nieumyślnie dostał się Ben Tennyson. Próbę pościgu za odnalezionym „ojcem”, Alfie przerwał Szósty, który zaczął z nim walczyć. Ostatecznie, Agent 6 wbił swoje ostrza w ciało robota, co zainicjowało wybuch, który wyrzucił Alfę z robotycznego ciała, oraz poważnie zranił agenta, przez co mężczyzna zapadł w śpiączkę. Później, energetyczne ciało Alfy, przybrało kształt człowieka. Podczas rozmowy z Rexem, przybywa Cezar, który próbuje z powrotem wysłać nanit do Nicości, ale strzał z miotacza próżniowego blokuje Diamentogłowy, który myślał, że Salazar mierzył w niego i swojego młodszego brata. Alfa poprosił „ojca” o pomoc w uzyskaniu trwałego ciała, ale mężczyzna odmawia. Po krótkiej potyczce z nanitem, Cezar zabrał Rexa i Bena do Labokapsuły, gdzie wyjaśnił im czym jest Alfa. Gdy tłumaczył dlaczego ponownie chce go wysłać do Nicości, pojazd zostaje zaatakowany przez Alfę. Salazar uciekł w kapsule ratunkowej, zostawiając Bena i Rexa w eksplodującym pojeździe, który miał odwrócić uwagę wściekłego nanitu. Okazuje się, że bohaterowie uciekli z Labokapsuły, dzięki umiejętnościom Kulopłota. „Przymierze bohaterów: część 2” Z zamiarem wchłonięcia większej ilości nanitów, Alfa udał się do ogrodu w Zakładzie. Na miejscu został zaatakowany przez Holiday. Gdy nanit używając swoich umiejętności, przechylił szalę zwycięstwa na jego stronę, pojawili się Rex oraz Ben. Po niewielkiej bitwie, Alfa ucieka stwierdzając, że nie jest wystarczająco silny, by pokonać całą trójkę. Jednak podczas walki, nanit dowiaduje się, że w ciele Salzara znajduje się nanit Omega, który dzięki programowi samoreplikacji, może pomóc mu stworzyć stabilne ciało. Alfa udał się do Słoja robali, gdzie Rex, Ben i Biały Rycerz pojawili się, by go powstrzymać. Grupa szybko odkryła, że Alfa wchłonął nanity całej populacji Słoja, przez co przekształcił się w kolosalną bestię i postanowił zdobyć nanit Omega. Podczas batalii, nanit hakuje Ultimatrix Bena, dzięki nanitom, które wchłonął po przybyciu do świata Rexa. Stworzył własne kosmiczne urządzenie i zyskał możliwość transformacji w E.V.O. wersje obcych Tennysona, konkretnie Inferna, Czterorękiego i Gigantozaura. Rex wchłania wszystkie nanity Alfy, dzięki którym stworzył swój Ultimatrix, ale chłopak był zbyt słaby, by powstrzymać go przed absorpcją jego nanitu Omega. Alfa zamienił się w większego potwora przypominającego kraba i zaczął mówić na siebie „Alfa-Omega”. Następnie zaczął niszczyć miasto, ale został zaatakowany przez Rexa i Bena, którzy połączyli siły i użyli stroju Upgrade'a, by tymczasowo go ogłuszyć. Jednak Alfa zregenerował swe siły i zaatakował z potężniejszą siłą. W końcu, Salazar atakuje chroniony nanit Omega, strzelając w Alfę Kulopłotem, przez co ciało nanitu zmieniło się w chmurę nanitów. thumb|left|Alfa w formie kuli. Rex wchłania wszystkie nanity Alfy, które pobrał od mieszkańców Słoja, co powoduje, że ciało Alfy zmniejsza się do formy kuli wykonanej z gęstej materii, z której wydostanie się będzie trudniejsze. Na miejscu pojawia się Cezar i otwiera kolejną szczelinę wymiarową prowadzącą do Nicości. Ben zmienił się w Upchucka i połknął Alfę i wrócił do swojego wszechświata. Później, w Nicości, skorupa kuli Alfy, powali zaczyna pękać . Wygląd fizyczny thumb|Alfa jako „Alfa-Omega”. Alfa składa się z milionów nanitów, które kształtują jego ulotne, smukłe ciało, świecące na czerwono. Posiada humanoidalną posturę ciała, a na jego twarzy widnieją wielkie, białe oczy. Po wchłonięciu nanitu Omega, ciało Alfy przekształciło się w formę kolosalnego potwora, przypominającego kraba z czterema, grubymi odnóżami. Twarz przypominała ciemną czaszkę z rogami, którą otaczała czerwona chmura nanitów podobna do płomieni, a na czole znajdował się mały, czerwony kryształ. Jego tułów, który przybrał formę nanitowej chmury, pokryty został ciemnym pancerzem, a niektóre jego stawy posiadały jaśniejszy odcień. Osobowość Najgłębszym marzeniem Alfy jest posiadanie swojego własnego ciała, a żeby osiągnąć tą ambicje, dokłada wszelkich starań. Po wielu porażkach odniesionych w trakcie tworzenia mechanicznego ciała, Alfa zaczął posuwać się do zabijania żywych istot. Nie posiada moralnych obiekcji względem morderstw i zniszczenia, tak długo, dopóki czerpie z tego korzyści. Jednak wszelkie sprawy woli załatwiać dyplomatycznie i zabija tylko te istoty, które czuje, że musi zabić, okazując małe zainteresowanie czymkolwiek. Pomimo posiadania ciała maszyny, wykazał się zaskakującymi ludzkimi cechami i emocjami. Swoje odczucia w szczególności wyrażał w obecności swego „ojca”. Wydawałoby się, że Alfa zazdrości ludziom, a przez stwierdzenie, iż Cezar jest jego „ojcem”, a wszystkie nanity są jego „braćmi”, pokazuje chęć posiadania własnej rodziny. Pragnie miłości i szacunku „ojca”, a gdy Cezar odmówił mu pomocy, był wyraźnie zasmucony, ale później zaakceptował, że twórca nie chce go uszczęśliwić i wyparł się go. Alfa jest bardzo inteligenty. Okazał ciekawską stronę swej osobowości, poprzez naukową analizę unikalnych nanitów Rexa, a później również Ultimatrixa Bena. Nanit wydaje się być zafascynowany ludźmi i jednocześnie o nich zazdrosny, ale uważa także, że pod wieloma względami maszyny są lepsze, dlatego absorbuje maszyny, by tworzyć swe ciało i osiągnąć swoje cele. Umiejętności Moce thumb|Pobieranie [[nanity|nanitów.]] * Manipulacja nanitami – Podobnie do Rexa, Alfa posiada zdolność do kontrolowania nanitów, a umiejętność ta daje mu również możliwość kontroli maszyn. ** Technopatia – Alfa posiada moc przejmowania maszyn, a także istot żywych, które posiadają nanity, a umożliwiają mu to jego własne mikroroboty. Jedyną wadą umiejętności Alfy, jest to, że po pewnym czasie przejęte ciało wypala się, co przy przejęciu ciała istoty żywej powoduje, że wkrótce rozpada się w pył. ** Zmiennokształtność – Za pomocą swoich nanitów, potrafi stworzyć wielkie, rozciągliwe pięści, podobne do Łunpniołap Rexa. ** Regeneracja – Wkrótce. ** Lot – Wkrótce. * Absorpcja nanitów – By utrzymać swoje ulotne ciało w dobrym stanie, Alfa musi wysysać nanity z innych istot, zupełnie jak Van Kleiss. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego, ofiary nanitu zamieniają się w pył, podczas gdy ofiary Kleissa zamieniają się w kamień. * Zwiększona siła – Wkrótce. * Zwiększona wytrzymałość – Alfa jest niezwykle wytrzymałym i silnym przeciwnikiem. Jest w stanie wytrzymać potężne ataki zarówno Rexa, jak i Bena w postaci Czterorękiego. Po uzyskaniu nanitu Omega, jego umiejętności wzrosły, a on sam był w stanie rozwinąć swoje ciało w formę olbrzymiego potwora. * Zwiększona elastyczność – Alfa jest również bardzo elastyczny, jako że został zamknięty w kuli z materii, co zawdzięcza swojemu ciału z nanorobotów. Dzięki swej sile był w stanie skruszyć skorupę kuli, przez co mógłby ponownie wydostać się na wolność. Byłe moce * Umiejętności wzmocnione przez nanit Omega – Wkrótce. ** Nieograniczone tworzenie nanitów – Wkrótce. Wyposażenie * Nanity – Wkrótce. * Nanit Omega – Po przejęciu od Rexa nanitu Omega, Alfa zyskał zdolność do tworzenia nieograniczonej ilości mikrorobotów, przez co jego ciało stało się stabilne i trwałe. Stworzył większą, potężniejszą formę siebie, znaną jako „Alfa-Omega”. Bronie * Kopia Ultimatriksa – Alfa potrafi również hakować i kopiować najbardziej zaawansowane technologie, takie jak Ultimatrix. Dzięki kosmicznemu zegarkowi zyskał możliwość zmiany w demoniczne formy obcych Bena, co zademonstrował, gdy przetransformował się w Inferno, Czterorękiego i Gigantozaura. Kosmiczne formy Występy Ciekawostki * Ryk Alfy-Omegi, to w rzeczywistości odgłosy popularnego, japońskiego potwora Godzilli. * Termin „Alfa i Omega”, którego Alfa używa, opisując siebie po wchłonięciu nanitu Omega, oznacza „pierwszy i ostatni”, a także „początek i koniec”. ** Alfa jest pierwszą literą w alfabecie greckim, natomiast Omega ostatnią. * Alfa Czteroręki, poprzez długie włosy oraz spodenki, przypomina mutację 11-letniego Kevina z serii „Ben 10”. * Alfa został wspomniany w nagraniu Gabriela Rylandera w niekanonicznej grze wideo „Generator Rex: Agent of Providence” . * W komiksie „Bohaterów dwóch”, Czarny Rycerz wspomina Alfę, mówiąc, że dzięki jego nanitom, Providence potrafi podróżować między wymiarami . Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria * Alfa (artykuł na wiki o Benie 10) Kategoria:Obiekty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Nanotechnologia Kategoria:Wyposażenie projektu nanitów